


The Story Of Gon, Killua and Beans.

by mrspoi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspoi/pseuds/mrspoi
Summary: Gon and Killua's love story.





	

one day gon and killua met in a forest and decided to eat Beans. then they fell in love. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Beans. 3


End file.
